Project TIME
by Narikea-Lee
Summary: Timeshock, a group of vengeful people who seek to destroy the world, stopping time is what they seek. They call it Project TIME, and they are nearly finished. A few new characters seek to stop it, with the help of Sonic and friends. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**Project TIME **

**Prologue**

A wolf stood amongst the darkness, hollow noises begin to dwell within. The wolf gave a heavy sigh.

"We don't have much time… this world is at risk…" he murmured softly.

"Why…why does he have to do this…" he continued to whine quietly.

He growls deeply. "He ruined my life…" he growled, feeling at the point of shouting. A fox that wore a red body suit with black rings on her wrists approached him slowly.

"Hey, don't worry about Gray; we just have to find where the real hero is so that we can stop Project TIME." The fox said, in an encouraging tone.

"I hope you're right, Nita." Gray replied softly, his ears drooping down.

Nita frowned, she perched beside him. "Look, just because Project TIME may cause time to stop and leaving us at risk, doesn't mean we can't stop it."

Gray looked at her, he gave an encouraging smile. Nita smiled back at him. Nita stood up and nudged his shoulder.

"C'mon, we should head for base, Sway is waiting for us." Nita assured.

Gray nodded in response and walked slowly for base. Gray turned around and looked up, looking back at the beautiful view of the night sky. Stars twinkled once he looked at the calm, mysterious night. A gentle breeze drifted across his face softly. A few leaves brushed aside his boots and swept away. He smiled and continued to follow Nita.

They reached base a few minutes after the small incident. Gray and Nita entered base, seeing the usual working manner. A raccoon dressed with a white dress, glasses and clipboard in her hands approached them slowly.

"Where were you guys, a half hour ago Team Dye came by again, you guys know we need you around here." The raccoon stated, concerned.

"Again? Man, Team Dye never gives up on us, what'd they do, Sway??" Nita asked. The raccoon, Sway, pointed behind her.

"They invaded a small portion of our Information Cabinets over there, fortunately a few of our guards showed up before they can steal any important information, however, they did steal 1/3 of our files." She stated; looking at her clipboard that shows the count of files was stolen.

Gray shook his head, "They really want our files. Which files did they obtain??" Sway looked down at her clipboard, leafing through a few papers.

"Hmph, they stole our recent work over the Timeshock." She scoffed. Gray winced aside once he heard that. Nita walked over to Sway, covering her hand over Sway's ear.

"They didn't take the Project TIME file did they??" she whispered. Sway shook her head.

"No," Sway stated, "However they did take the file with the background info of Project TIME." She replied, perching her glasses into place.

"Thank God it was only the background; the real file contained the person we really need to stop Project TIME." Nita said with relief. Sway's eyes widened. Nita glared at her.

"Sway…" Nita said, approaching her, "Did the background info contain what we needed??"

Sway looked down at her clipboard, leafing through her papers again. "Yes, but don't worry, I managed to sketch out the person while I could, plus I added information that background info had." Sway stated, calmly.

Nita nearly fainted, "Don't scare me like that, Sway." She sighed. Sway grinned and chuckled. Gray kept quiet; knowing Project TIME wasn't exactly to laugh about. Gray brushed his black leather jacket.

Sway looked at Gray, "Something wrong??" Gray shook his head.

"No, just a thought passing by me." Gray replied. He walked away, leaving Sway and Nita bewildered.

"What's wrong with him, Nita??" Sway asked, concerned.

Nita shrugged, "He seems vengeful at the moment, and he should be okay sooner or later." Sway nodded and walked away. Nita saw Gray pacing the floor. She tilted her head; unsure, she shrugged and walked away.

While Nita and Gray seem to go about they're own business, Sway sat down at her desk and faced her computer. She looked down at her sketch and information squeezed below it. She typed in 'Shadow the Hedgehog'. Loads of info appeared, showing several codes and secrets never known.

Quickly, she grabbed the nearest pen and began to jot down the information shown. A full hour later, she nearly wrote the whole section of Shadow. She slouched in her chair and cracked her fingers.

"I wonder, if it says he may not help us, who else are there?" she asked suddenly. She glanced at her paper, almost in bold print stated 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. She read the small paragraph she wrote down.

_Sonic the Hedgehog is an arch rival of Shadow the Hedgehog. Many people have mistaken the two for Sonic. Sonic is blue, 15 year old hedgehog who mainly seeks for adventure with high confidence and attitude. Along with his confidence, he is very loyal, known to save his friends several times._

Once the paragraph finished, the rest of her information stated about Shadow.

"Could Sonic be the one??" she asked, "This is very confusing…"

She let her head rest on her arms. Nita and Gray approached from behind.

"What's wrong, Sway??" Nita asked. Sway glanced at them. She swung her chair around with her paper in her left hand.

"I decided to look up our hero, but I'm not quite sure…" Sway replied, handing the paper to Nita. Gray scooted closer to Nita so he could read also.

"Looks like this guy is not the happy kind." Nita stated, handing Sway the papers. Sway nodded then looked at the paper.

"But Sonic the Hedgehog seems more likeable." Sway said. Nita looked at Gray.

"What do you think??" Nita asked. Gray shrugged.

"It's best to go after the main person that is stated in the background file." Gray told them.

"Perhaps it was a mistake??" Sway asked. Gray scratched the back of his head.

"True, but even if Shadow isn't the one, we could still ask Sonic." Gray replied. They remained quiet for a short while. Gray kicked his shoes.

"Either way, time isn't on our hands. We have to move." Gray assured. Nita and Sway nodded. "Let me get out of my uniform and I'll be back." Sway said, running out into a small room.

Nita looked at Gray, "You sure about this?" Gray gave a sheepish look.

"Not completely, but we never know until we try." He replied, crossing his arms. Nita gave a small sigh.

"Yea, true…" Nita agreed. Sway ran into the main room, now wearing a purple jacket with black jeans, and also with her glasses off.

"Ready?" she asked. Nita and Gray nodded and ran out. The crowd behind them cried 'Good Luck' once the base doors closed.

"Know where we are going?" Nita asked. Sway nodded and held a small gadget.

"This acts like a GPS, looks like we've got a long way to go." Sway stated.

Gray smiled, "But it is all worth it." Nita and Sway nodded and they headed off on their big quest.

**A/N: Sorry with the inconvenience with my other story. I changed the plot so it would be easier for me. I hope you liked Chapter One! R&R!**


	2. Special Chapter: Meet the Cast

**Meet the Cast!!**

* * *

**Narikea-Lee: Hello! I felt that my OC's were not introduced properly.**

**Nita: Duh, I sound like Gray's girlfriend**

**Gray: …-blush-**

**Sway: Anyway, yea! You just explained me as a nerd at first!!**

**Gray: You made me sound emo!**

**Narikea-Lee: CALM DOWN! Give me break, I wanted this new story to take place ASAP so chill out.**

**Nita: Bleh**

**Gray: Whatever**

**Sway: Meh…**

**Narikea-Lee: …Okay, well first off! Nita the fox!! -applause-**

**Nita: Aw, you're too kind. -waves-**

**Narikea-Lee: Tell them a little about you, Nita!**

**Nita: Well, -blush- I LOVE to go on adventures.**

**Narikea-Lea: Is that so?? Dangerous ones? -evil smirk-**

**Nita: Duh**

**Gray: Ladies and gentlemen meet the daredevil!!**

**Nita glares at Gray: Got a problem with that??**

**Gray grinning: N-No….**

**Nita: Good.**

**Narikea-Lee: Meet, Gray the wolf!!**

**Gray: Yo**

**Narikea-Lee: So… what about ya??**

**Gray: Meh, just an average wolf.**

**Nita: More like you're average emo.**

**Gray glares at Nita: OH REALLY? You don't think I can be 'enthusiastic' eh??**

**Nita closing eyes: Yup.**

**Gray Growls: WELL!! I LOVE to do the happy dance!**

**-Gray gets up and dances like nitwit-**

**Nita, Sway and Narikea-Lee laughs: YOU TWIT!! AHAHAHA!!**

**Gray looks at us: Well, who's the EMO NOW?!**

**Nita: Okay, okay, you ain't emo.**

**Gray smirks: Gracias.**

**Nita: Usted no es agradable.**

**Gray: Humph.**

**Narikea-Lee: ENOUGH SPANISH!! Okay, Sway the raccoon!!**

**Sway: Hola-Hi!! Spanish is addicting.**

**Nita and Gray: Yes, quite.**

**-all nods-**

**Narikea-Lee: GUYS!! Okay, Sway, tell us about you're self.**

**Sway: It's obvious I like to be smart and all.**

**Nita: Confusing too.**

**Gray: Half the time we can't understand what you're saying!!**

**Sway: …Jeez, no need to be harsh.**

**Narikea-Lee: That's about it! Anything you like all together?**

**-Nita, Gray and Sway look at each other and smiles.-**

**All except Narikea-Lee: ¡AMAMOS ESPAÑOL!!**

**Narikea-Lee: What up with Spanish all of the sudden??**

**All except Narikea-Lee: ¡PORQUE TENEMOS GUSTO DE ÉL!! ¡DUH!!**

**Narikea-Lee: Half of the readers don't know what you're saying!!**

**Nita: We said "WE LOVE SPANISH!!" And in response to her question, "WE LIKE IT DUH!!" Got it??**

**Narikea-Lee shakes head: Now, say sorry to them and say goodbye.**

**All except Narikea-Lee: Sorry…**

**Narikea-Lee: And…?**

**All except Narikea-Lee: ADIOS!!**


End file.
